Robin and his family oneshots
by shadowless15
Summary: What happens when your future daughter travels back to the past to play with you and your wife? Chaos that's what happens. Watch as Robin and his wife deal with Morgan in wild adventures while making sure that Chrom doesn't freak out and kill someone.


"Robin, do you know where we are?" Chrom asked.

Looking around at the ruins, Robin didn't have a clue where they were. He did, however, know that they were lost and that they needed to set up camp soon as the sun was setting.

"Sorry Chrom," Robin said to him, "I don't know where we are."

Chrom could only sigh at hearing his best friends' reply.

"Well," Chrom said, "Let's set up camp for the night."

Before anyone could start on setting up camp, Lucina let out a loud cry.

"Risen!"

Everyone turned to look at where Lucina was pointing at and could see the Risen approaching. Without a second thought, everyone drew their weapons and charged at the Risen.

"Lucina!" Robin called out to her, "Follow me!"

Lucina made her way to Robin, dodging everyone else who was in her way. Once she made it Robin, the two broke off from the rest of the group and charged at another part of the Risen. As the couple got within attacking range of the Risen they started their attack.

With magic and Falchion, Robin and Lucina were destroying the Risen without any problems. Pretty soon all the Risen in the section that they had taken were all destroyed.

"See any more?" Robin asked his wife.

Looking around, Lucina didn't see any more Risen until she notice a large group of them surrounding someone.

"Robin that person needs our help." Lucina replied to his question.

Without waiting for her husband's reply, Lucina charged right towards the Risen. Once she was close enough, Lucina raised Falchion for a preemptive strike. With a quick combo, two enemies were destroyed. A bolt of lightning, which came out of nowhere, destroyed two more. Robin, having finally caught up, cast another bolt of lightning, took out two more enemies. Seeing that there were four more Risen left, Lucina and Robin quickly worked together to destroy the rest of them.

Once the area was cleared, they checked on the mysterious stranger. The stranger was a little over a head shorter than Lucina and was wearing Robin's coat. Although the coat was a size or two too big for them. The stranger looked at Robin and Lucina and their next few words would shock the young couple.

"Mommy, Daddy, I knew you would save me." The stranger said, pulling down their hood.

After hearing those words and see the young girl in front of them, Robin and Lucina's brains shut down.

"What's wrong?" The young girl asked, "It's me, Morgan. You're daughter."

Robin, quickly coming out of his shock, turned to his wife.

"Did she come from the future with you?"

Lucina, not quite out of her shock, replied;

"She didn't come with me to the past. In my future, I never even had a daughter."

"Then she must come from a possible future." Robin theorized.

Morgan waved her hand at her parents' faces.

"Hey!" she shouted, "What's with you two?"

Robin turned to his daughter and looked her in the eye.

"Morgan," He started, "Are you from the future and did you travel back in time."

Morgan put a finger on her chin and thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers, "I traveled back in time so that we could have lots of fun. I mean you guys are old and no fun in the future. So I decided to come back to play with your younger selves."

Robin and Lucina could only stare at Morgan, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"Well let's just get back to the camp." Robin said, "Everyone should be back there by now."

"Lead the way." Morgan said cheerfully.

With the sun nearly set, the family made their way back to the camp site. Morgan grabbed both of her parents' hands without warning. Since no one said anything, they all continued to the camp hoping that they wouldn't run into anymore Risen. As they were walking, Robin and Lucina were secretly glad about Morgan coming back to the past. It made them feel like a real family. When they got closer to the camp both Robin and Lucina turned to talk to her.

"Make sure you keep you hood up for now." Robin told her.

"How come?" Morgan asked.

"Let's just say that your grandfather will get really mad at your father." Lucina said, "And right now we need to think of a way to introduce you to him and your grandmother."

"Okay mommy and daddy." Morgan replied, while pulling her hood up.

As the family walked into camp, they could see all the weird looks from the rest of the Shepards as they started preparing for the night. It looked like most of them had come back from fighting. Without saying a word, Robin, Lucina and Morgan made their way to Robin's tent, hoping that they wouldn't run into Chrom. Unfortunately they did run into Chrom. And boy was he happy.

"Where were you two and what took you so long?" Chrom demanded, not liking his daughter to be alone with Robin, "And who is this?"

Both Robin and Lucina knew how overprotect Chrom could be of Lucina. He was still getting use to the fact that Lucina was married and he needed to tone down the role of a father a bit . Especially when the two of them were alone. As Robin and Lucina were thinking of an excuse, Morgan had decided to answer her grandfather for her parents.

"I'm Morgan! Nice to meet you again grandfather!"

Chrom could only stare at Morgan as she took of her hood. The rest of the camp went deathly silent as they watched the interaction. Chrom looked between Morgan and her parents before he spoke;

"Robin I would like to have a word with you in private."

Robin, hearing how calm Chrom was, flinched and quickly took off running, not caring that his daughter had disobeyed him. He just wanted to get far away from Chrom. Unluckily for Robin, Chrom took off after him.

Lucina, unsure on what to do, stared as her father and her husband ran out of the camp. It wasn't until her mother tapped her on the shoulder that she would know what to do.

"Why don't you take Morgan back to your tent?" Sully said, "I'm going to go make sure your father doesn't kill Robin."

Not trusting herself to talk, Lucina quickly and quietly led Morgan to hers and Robin's tent. Once inside she let out a long sigh.

"Are you alright mommy?" Morgan asked.

"I fine." Lucina told her daughter, "Since you father and grandparents are busy why don't we go to bed early."

"But I don't want to."

"We need to if we want to have lots of fun."

Without waiting for her daughter to reply, Lucina handed her a spare nightgown. The two didn't say anything anymore until they had finished preparing for bed.

"Mommy can I sleep with you tonight?" Morgan asked with a puppy dog look.

"Only for tonight." Lucina said after looking at Morgan for a few seconds.

Morgan jumped onto her mother's bed and crawled under the covers. Lucina soon joined her daughter and pulled the covers over herself. She soon felt Morgan cuddle up against her.

"Goodnight mommy. I love you." Morgan said, closing her eyes.

"I love you too."

The last thoughts Lucina had were of her husband, hoping that he was alright. She soon closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overtake her.

**Sup Guys, Shadowless15 here. I'm back from the dead. Anyway it's been a while since I've posted anything and a lot has happened. So I'll try to post more stories up and I hope you guys like my writing style. It's changed a lot in the last year or so. Also if you want to see an idea turned into a story, make sure you leave me a review. It's great to be back.**


End file.
